BlackWhite: The Final Surgeon
by Shogun K
Summary: A dark doctor appears in Ikebukuro to bring back harsh memories to Shinra Kishitani and his Raijin classmates. What happened in his harsh past that Celty doesn't know? Who is the Takigawa Haruka that he refuses to talk about? What will happen when the story comes back to haunt them? Raijin Flashback, Friendship, Medical.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello Readers!_

_Welcome to the first work of my Black/White series! Please comment and leave constructive criticism. I will try to respond to them. Also, please check out my profile and read my other stories too!_

_I think that many readers want just the story and less BS, so I'll leave my other comments for the end. Like why this story isn't a Crossover._

**DISCLAIMER: I own none of the characters used below. They belong to their proper creators, like Ryhogo Narita, Tezuka Osamu etc.**

* * *

**Chapter 1. The Tale of Two Doctors**

* * *

A dirty grin illuminated Shinra's face as he waltzed toward the bedroom. He had finally convinced Celty to "do it" with him. Although that damn Izaya had prevented him from following through the last three times he had grasped the chance, this time there was no chance of interference. The doctor had … um… preoccupied the info-broker with a certain blond bodyguard at the other side of the city. Oh well. He reached the door as he could already sense his lover waiting for him in the sheets. Tonight was just pefe-

The doorbell rang.

Goddamit. Shinra stamped. If this wasn't an urgent dying government official or something, he would kill the guy waiting outside. Putting on his overly stylish lab coat, the doctor answered the door.

"Yeeeeeeeesh….?"

He opened the door and glanced at the visitor. However, he involuntarily jumped back after noticing that iconic black/white hair.

"B-Bla-Blackjack!?"  
"Why hello there, Mr. Kishitani. Long time no see."  
"Doctor Kishitani."  
"And where is your license?"  
"Coming from you?"

A tensed silence followed. Shinra continued.

"What do you want from me now? Gonna kill another one of my friends?"

The stitched man snickered.

"I just heard that there was a headless fellow here, and I wanted to know how that worked."

Shinra smiled,

"I assume you heard that from Izaya Orihara. Or Kanra. Or any number of his pseudo names. Anyway, she's my girl, and I'm not letting you lay a single finger-"  
"I know I know. You and your sorry little friends. I'll leave now okay? Happy? Oh and just if you cared, I get my information myself."

The black coated doctor casually walked away. After a few seconds, Shinra yelled in response,

"What are you doing in my territory? Get lost soon or I'll make sure you sleep in the Tokyo Bay at night."

The man stopped, turned, and glared back at him. The wind blew that two tone hair in front of his glaring eyes.

"I moved here yesterday. Heard there's good business here."

Shinra froze. This was terrible. He slammed the door and limped back to the living room. Pouring himself a cup of coffee, he collapsed on the couch to think of what had just happened. A terrible feeling mixed in his gut. Why was that demon living in Ikebukuro? His daily life was going to suck now. If nothing else, he had gained a powerful rival in the underground medical field. Not to mention that his most painful memory had just slammed into his face. He meditated.

Suddenly he noticed a PDA stuck in his face. It said something along the lines of,

{Hey Shinra, when are you gonna come to bed huh? And what do you mean Kanra is Izaya!? I talk to her every night on chat!}

Glancing up, he saw his scantily clad girlfriend seducing him with cute little hearts rising from her neck. He forced a weak smile. Another chance had been wasted.

"Sorry Celty. It looks like the devil himself has come to ruin my day. Heh, maybe even much MORE."

With that, he picked up a scalpel lying on the table and threw it with all his weight across the room. The entire blade portion of the tool buried itself neatly in the peephole of the front door. He then marched over to it, ripped it out violently, and proceeded to take a walk outside.

* * *

Jeez, that was scary. How her boyfriend learned to throw scalpels like little deadly spears was beyond her imagination. However it was obvious that, regardless of how hypersexual he usually was, Shinra was in absolutely no mood for "having the time" tonight.

The Dullahan then remembered that Shinra had gotten upset a few times before in a similar manner. It always had to do with some person named Takigawa or something, but he had always refused to explain the details to her. She decided to ask Shizuo about it, as it probably had to do with their Raria days. And if all this was another one of Izaya's (or that "Kanra" that she thought she could trust) plans, she would… kill something.

* * *

{So? You know anything?}

Celty started to retype the question as the dazed bodyguard wasn't answering.

Suddenly, he placed his hands caringly on hers, and told her that he understood. He then spoke in a very (uncharacteristically) shaky voice,

"This, umm. Could be a long story. And not exactly a happy one either. Got it? You still want to know?"

She typed her obvious response.  
{Of course. It seems an important part of Shinra's past.}

"Oh, not only Shinra's"  
mused the blond man.

{What do you mean?}

"I tell you what. Go home today, and come to my place tomorrow at about seven pm. You might be there till about midnight though."

{OK. Got it}

Shizuo then left without a word, and so the Dullahan decided to leave as well. She was a bit disappointed though, as she had only just managed to convince Shinra to resume their "romantic activity" tomorrow night. Oh well, this was more important.

* * *

With a sharp whirl, the silver blade cut through the air and buried itself in the pine tree. The delicate peace of the nighttime park was disturbed as sap oozed like blood out of deep gash and dripped coldly to the ground. A crude human outline drawn on the bark indicated that the strike had just missed the heart. Four other scalpels lining the tree indicated better success though.

The doctor approached and violently ripped out his weapons. However, he stopped his angry act when he noticed that a girl had been watching him. He spoke up, forcing his usual cheery voice,

"What's up Anri-chan?"

The timid highschooler responded meekly,

"Um… can you talk right now?"  
"Of course! What do you need? Celty should be at home if you need her."  
"Well… no. I'm actually sick and need surgery, so, I was just wondering what you could do…"  
"Hmm?"

Shinra approached the girl and received her papers to see what this 'sickness' could be.

* * *

At 7:00 sharp the following night, Celty arrived at the bodyguard's rather dingy home. It probably wasn't good that the first thought flying through her head was (I hope I don't get killed… or worse). She knocked cautiously on the door and trembled a bit. Surprisingly, Kadota opened the door. Why was he here?

"Oh, you're here. Just on time. Wanna start right away?"

The Dullahan entered the surprisingly bright and organized room. Inside, two sofas had been organized around a small table with snacks, lots of beer, and… two pairs of handcuffs.

{W-What are those for?}

A familiar (dreaded) voice answered,

"It's so these two don't get too emotional and stuff."

Looking around, she saw Izaya pointing casually at Shizuo and Kadota. The information broker was in the same room as the monster, yet nobody was destroying anything. How could this be possible?

After a long and unbearably awkward setup, where Kadota and Shizuo handcuffed themselves, and Izaya gravely leaned against the wall, the conversation finally began.

"So how much has Shinra told you?"

{um… absolutely nothing.}

"Do you at least know who Haruka was?"

{Was? Is she… gone?}

All three then looked away, a bit affected. Izaya spoke,

"Then we'll start from the beginning and all, but just to let you know… She's dead."

* * *

Shinra's eyes reread everything. This. Was. Bad.

Extradural stage III cancer in the spinal cord. Shit. The doctor looked up from the papers and glanced at the girl. She was only a highschooler. Why was she cursed with cancer so early?

He spoke, "I'm sorry Anri-chan. I can't do anything about this. I don't have the tools in my operating room. But the doctors over at Tokyo Central should be able to help you."

He adjusted his glasses calmly as he delivered the (sorta) bad news. Something about Anri's deep black hair, reddish eyes, and large breasts affected the doctor for some reason today...

Masaomi slammed his fist on the park bench. With a shock, the doctor remembered that he and Mikado were here as well (for some reason). Their presence also affected the doctor strongly. The blond kid growled.

"You know as well as I do what would happen if she goes to Tok-Cen. Remember? Saika?"

Oh yeah… Shinra kicked himself. The cursed blade thingy didn't play nice with anesthesia. When Anri was put under, it would take over and wake up, possible doing serious damage. However, the katana (knowing its owner he guessed) somehow trusted Shinra, and would let him do any operation. In other words, he was the only doctor who could operate on her safely.

"I'm sorry man! I just don't have to tools." He stood up and started walking away.

Mikado then rushed toward the doctor and kneeled by the doctor's feet. Shinra flinched. This couldn't be…

Masaomi quickly followed his friend's example. The two of them went into dokeza and plead with all their will. This was too harsh. It was too…

He predicted the next part easily. Anri herself left her chair and got down behind her two friends. They three then all pleaded in unison. The girl's soft shy voice rang deafeningly in the doctor's head.

Shinra had told himself so many times what he would do. This was a familiar situation right? The answer was so simple…

The doctor fell nauseously back onto the bench. He remembered the cute little hearts rising from his girlfriend's neck.

So simple…

* * *

_To be Continued._

_So! how did you like that? Leave comments and everything else I said in the beginning._

_Aaaand now to address the elephant in the room. This story is published in the Durarara! section, yet contains a major character from Tezuka Osamu's Black Jack. Then this should be a crossover story right? To make it simple, let me say that I understand. The reason is detailed below. spoilers though._

_Black/White is my medical story consisting of the struggle between Durarara!'s Kishitani Shinra and Blackjack's Dr. Blackjack. This first story though is set completely in the Durarara! world, and Dr. Blackjack is a minor character (as you will see). The other stories where he plays a bigger role will be published in the proper crossover section, don't worry. Thus, I put this in the Durarara! only section._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello Readers!_

_Welcome to chapter 2 of Black/White. This is the first chapter of flashbacks. Unlike my other stories, this one will not have any chapter labels._

_This is by far the most complete of my stories. Please leave constructive criticism and other comments. I welcome everything._

**DISCLAIMER: I do no own Durarara! That honor goes to Narita Ryhogo and probably Orihara Izaya.**

* * *

"Gooooooood Mornin!" (English)

A pleasant tempered boy entered the classroom. Shizuo growled.

"Shuddup flea."

Another happy boy then followed,

"Guuuuuuuuten Morgen!" (German)

"Shuddup Shinra!"

A third boy, a bit less gleeful entered.

"Ohayou." (Japanese for good morning)

"DAMMIT KADOTA!"

Shizuo couldn't hold back anymore and charged at the stoic highschooler. However he was tripped by a convenient leg that Izaya poked in front of him. The blond boy then fell flat on his face to a roar of laughter as the teacher, Takenobu-sensei, entered and pleaded with the class to calm down.

Eventually, the boring history class started, but nobody really paid any attention to the lecture. Some read light novels, others doodled in their notebooks. The boys in the back drooped over their desks in utter boredom. They whispered to each other,

"Hey, Shizu-chan, why's your nose still bleeding? You found a hot girl? Or are you attracted to Kadota?"  
"Dammit flea. I'm not gay like you."  
"It could be an anticoagulant that somebody discreetly injected into your left arm you know."  
"Dammit Shinra! Why do you need to do this!"  
"Oops."  
"Hey hey guys. Speaking of hot girls. Did you see the new student in 3-C? She's definitely a 10."  
"Don't bother Dotachin. Shizu-chan's more interested in guys remember?"  
"Goddammit!"

Takenobu-sensei yelled at the students. "Hey you four back there! You're staying after school to clean the classroom! And when was the storming of the Bastille?"

Shizuo went red in the face and Kyohei sighed in defeat as Izaya yawned "1789 July 14th". All the while, Shinra used the distraction to poke another needle up the blond boy's arm. Explosive snoring filled the room moments later.

* * *

As 4th period ended, the boys casually strolled down to 3-C to check out how hot the new girl was. She was indeed a cute girl, with straight, jet black hair cut just below her shoulders, reddish brown eyes, and a rather large chest.

The boys crowded around her desk and invited her to lunch on the roof. She shyly accepted, and the band marched noisily up. Once there, they found some empty bench and set up their bento lunches around it. They then introduced themselves (rather badly).

"So! What's your name my lady! I'm Orihara Izaya, the epic leader of this group!"  
"Shuddup flea. I'm Heiwajima Shizuo. I'm sorry that you had to deal with Izaya first."  
"He's gay."  
"Shuddup flea!"  
"U..Um. I-I'm Kadoda Kyohei. Nnice to meet you!"  
"Aaaand I'm Kishitani Shinra! The buff guy's name is actually KadoTa, not Da. FYI. We just call him Dotachin~"

The girl smiled, and responded quietly as Kyohei flushed a bit,  
"My name is Takigawa Haruka. I came from Hokkaido, so I'm new here. I heard that it's a bit dangerous…"

Izaya grinned,  
"Don't worry Haruka-chan! Ikebukuro is awesome. Just stay away from homosexual monsters like-"  
"IZAYAAAAA!"

Shizuo snapped as more blood rushed from his nose. (Shinra's anticoagulant was STRONG) He then commenced to chase his enemy around the entire rooftop, destroying a couple doors in the process, and thus extending the boys' detention time.

Regardless of the tumultuous introduction, Haruka eventually became an integral member of the group. Although she was a bit on the shy and quiet side, she enjoyed hanging out with the rowdy boys. Her presence necessitated constant conversations about sexuality that usually ended with a flushed Kyohei and an angry Shizuo, (not to mention a beat up Izaya, and more medical experience for Shinra). However, when you considered how they used to spend their time earlier, this was relatively peaceful.

* * *

One day, Haruka was stumped on a biology problem. She didn't understand how the digestive tract looked like in general, as the Raijin textbooks were utter crap. Thus, she went up to the guys for help. Shizuo and Kyohei were battling with other topics, Shinra was staring blankly at a poem he couldn't memorize, and Izaya was sleeping peacefully on the table. (The arrogant boy liked to make fun of his friends' ignorance.)

When she shyly asked if anybody could explain to her, Kyohei stuttered some unintelligible jumble, and Shizuo merely groaned in intellectual torpor. However, Shinra happily taught her the entire subject in very understandable terms. (mostly to escape from the poetry though). She listened carefully as the he blabbered out incredibly detailed explanations. However, she still couldn't understand it too well.

Shinra smiled and said,  
"Then, do you want to see what it really looks like then?"

She immediately responded "yes". However, she had only responded to the charming smile on the bespectacled student's face, and hadn't really cared about the question. (I mean, what kind of normal person would consent to that prompt really?). She just watched silently as he swiftly took out some surgical tools and gracefully opened up Izaya's belly. She then blankly watched as the pseudo-doctor pointed excitedly at each organ and explained their role. Strangely, she wasn't grossed out at all by this, even though she had thrown up multiple times during frog dissections a week ago. Watching Shinra dissect a real human was a bit … cute.

She then thanked him and quickly walked away, a little flushed. The boys then gave up on homework and talked on aimlessly,

"Soooo! That was disgusting."  
"What do you mean Dotachin? It was very awesome!"  
"You should have killed him while you were at it."  
"C'mon Shizuo! Why would I want to kill him? But he could get an infection from it."  
"Dude, you've opened him up like 30 times before and nothing's ever happened!"  
"And how did you manage not to spill a single drop of blood the entire time?"  
"I gots the skills man!"

The involuntary patient then woke up,  
"Gooood Morning! What did I miss?"  
"Dr. Nerd vivisected you again."  
"Again Shinraaaa! You're going to kill me some day."  
"But your entrails look so pretty!"  
"That's creepy as shit man, please don't say that again."  
"By the way, Haruka was totally hitting on you the whole time. Did you notice?"  
"My entrails look **THAT **nice!?"  
"Not you, flea. The Doc."  
"Really? Cool."

Kyohei suddenly tensed up and blurted out,  
"I-I don't t-think so. S-she w-was just curious about Biology! Rright guys?"

The others gleefully chastised their usually tough friend's sudden panic attack.  
"Dotachin~. If you like her, you need to make the move soon man! We might take her from you!"  
"Well… Shizu-chan won't 'cause he's gay."  
"Shuddup flea!"  
"And I won't because I have my beloved Celty!"  
"Shinra, nobody thinks of you as competition anyway..."  
"And my love is too broad for a single person!"  
"Are you sure its not too narrow for an entire person?"  
"And I don't like relationships…"  
"Soooo… no competition?"  
"Yeah so hurry up already, wimp."

Kyohei flushed a brilliant crimson. Yet the gang continued, as there was no way that they were going to forego a chance to call ol' tough man a "wimp" and get away with it. They did eventually decide to help him though,

"Hey, hey , hey! Why don't we make a love song together! You declare your love to her while we sing of our love for others."  
"Nice one Shinra! But we need to make sure Shizu-chan's lyrics don't become too homo-"  
"DAMMIT IZAYA!"

After they finished beating the crap out of each other (and Shinra finished stitching them back together), the boys listed their musical skills and started to make their music. Shinra's medical skills somehow made him a good guitarist. Shizuo's hyperstrong lungs gave him a great singing voice. Kyohei had played drums since lower school. Izaya's weird collection of skills made him a good keyboardist and bassist. In a few weeks, they managed to jumble together a decent rock song. Of course, as it was Kyohei's declaration of love, his voice and guitar solo were to the song off.

They then needed to think of a name for the band. Izaya mumbled,  
"So, what's a good name for the band?"  
"DRRR!"  
"Hmmm. Not bad. I like ambiguous names."  
"And it sounds like the lovely revving engine of a black motorcycle~!"  
"Shuddup Shinra. Your beloved motorcycle doesn't even rev anyway."  
"Ok. Lets name it Neeyyyyy then!"

The rest simultaneously yelled their response,  
"**F-no**."

They decided (rather violently), on the remaining portions, and practiced for an epic live concert. They prepared their pride and joy in an open field, and invited all their relatives and friends to show up.

* * *

On the big day, only five of the roughly 690 people they invited showed up. (six if you count Dullahans, seven if you count motorcycle shaped horses.) Regardless, the band got pumped up for their single songed concert.

Kadota started things off with his energetic guitar solo and powerful voice, which actually went decently well. Of the four females present, three seemed incredibly impressed. (Granted, one was a headless horse-motorcycle). Shinra's part came next, which caused the headless Dullahan to leave hastily for some reason, while her horse-bike decided to stay. The following instrumental part actually pumped the crowd up well, but Izaya's 'unique' singing made four of the humans (and the horse) leave. By the time Shizuo finished with his perfect solo, only Haruka remained.

Thus, the boys' grandiose plan was foiled spectacularly, but the important girl had stayed. Their plan could still work. Kyohei approached her confidently, fidgeting with 2 movie tickets in his pocket as he declared his feelings.  
"Haruka. I-I love you. W-Will you go on a date with me today?"

The remaining boys started a fitting drum roll. Expecting grins started to grow on their faces. However, Haruka responded confidently,  
"Thanks Kyohei. But no. I don't feel attracted to you. I can't go on a date with you. I, I, I-"  
She collected herself,  
"I love Shinra!"

Everybody froze. Kyohei fell on his knees as Shinra fidgeted with some drumsticks. The suddenly confident girl then trotted up quickly to the anxious lead guitarist.

"Shinra! I love you! I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you earlier, but, but, I do! W-Will YOU go a date with me?"

The pseudo-doctor managed a shaky smile and responded,  
"Weren't you listening to the song Haruka? I love my dear Celty. I can't go on a d-date with you! What's wrong with Dotachin? I think he's more handsome than me at least."

Haruka shook her head vigorously.  
Meanwhile, Izaya whispered to the lead singer,  
"What do you think? Which boy's more handsome", and received an angry fist to the gut.  
"Dammit Izaya! But that's a no brainer for straight people too. Don't ever say 'Shinra' and 'handsome' in the same sentence"  
"Hmm? Did you just admit that you are gay?"  
"F-you Izaya."  
"You wish."  
"I will never be gay as long as people like you and Shinra exist..."  
"So you ARE attracted to Dotachin~~"  
"GODDAMMIT IZAYA!"

The girl continued,  
"I can't explain it in words. I just… feel… you know. I love you! I'm not some cold headless bitch"

She then embraced him and pleaded again with her soft, sweet voice,  
"Please go on a date with me!"

However, the bespectacled student cruelly pushed her away, stared directly into her eyes and spoke,  
"I already told you Haruka-chan. I love my dear Dullahan more than anybody else, including you. Don't insult her."

He then shouldered his gear and angrily walked home. Izaya blurted out another awkward gay joke, and he and Shizuo also swiftly escaped. Kyohei walked stiffly away around the corner, fell down, and cried a bit. Haruka stayed in the field and cried there.

* * *

Due to the unique ways that highschool relationships worked, the boys' gang and Haruka never disbanded. They merely stuck together and didn't talk too much. Kyohei, supported by the other three, periodically expressed his love toward Haruka. She always countered though, by declaring her love toward Shinra, which usually ended in awkward silence.

Eventually, the friends all decided to deescalate the tension. A silent agreement was made to end the futile declarations of love. Gradually, their old friendship seemed to return, although the mutual cheeriness between them seemed to have faded a bit.

One day, Kyohei missed school with a cold, and the Shizuo-Izaya duo received detention for destroying the entire Chemistry lab. Thus, Shinra and Haruka left school alone for the first time since the band incident. However, there were no awkward feelings toward each other, and they chatted cheerfully the entire time about the new 'Russia Sushi' place. Although he had said such harsh comments, the bespectacled student actually liked the girl a lot. Generally, talking to her was the highlight of his day.

Suddenly, a banged up thug approached them while they were crossing a alley, and pulled out a knife. He sneered at them and spat,  
"You. You're Kishitani Shinra aren't you eh? Your father and I have a little unfinished business. He won't meet me directly though, so you're going to have to pay for his deeds."  
The defiant student responded,  
"I don't know what my father did, but that's still no reason for me to pay."

He then grabbed Haruka's hand and ran toward a major street where cops were. However, his terrible athletic ability caused him to run out of breath too soon. He slowed down so much that the thug could easily catch him.

Suddenly, Haruka stopped running and pushed her beloved away. She yelled, "Shinra! Run!" and tackled the thug head on.

The boy realized that he had no other option and ran away. He tortured his puny excuses of muscles and lungs to their absolute maximum as he charged forward. He finally reached the road, and looking around, thankfully found a strolling cop right next to him. He called out to him and urged him to help his friend.

However, the cop's appearance only lead to more trouble. The suited up public officer was a wimp. He merely stood back and yelled empty threats while hoping that some superman would arrive or something.

After a few minutes, the thug realized his position, and yelled out to Shinra.  
"Why didn't you come to me wimp? What happens now is YOUR fault!"  
He then raised his terrible knife high into the air, and plunged it fully into Haruka's belly. The girl's terrified eyes flashed open and looked at Shinra's for a brief second. They then closed as the most terrible scream filled the entire city.

That scream haunted the boy every time he crossed that street, even to this day.

The thug then simply ran away. That cop never even bothered to chase him.

* * *

**To Be Continued,**

_So you're telling me that Dr. Nerd managed to attract a normal girl!?  
Or that Shizuo was actually gay!?  
Jokes aside, that's all for this chapter.  
Please leave comments and stuffs.  
How do other authors manage to write long Author's notes is beyond my comprehension.  
I have nothing else to say..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello Readers!_

_Welcome to Chapter 3 of Black/White or Pt2 of the flashback. I hope you enjoy, and please leave comments. I really like comments._

**DISCLAIMER: The sappiness below may make your local pine trees nervous. Oh, and I don't own Durarara, contrary to what Apr 1st me said in another story.**

* * *

Haruka was taken into Raira General Hospital's emergency room. She was treated right away by multiple skilled doctors, and was nicely fixed up. She was released a month later.

The gang didn't talk to each other much during that time. They all visited her daily, and talked with her a lot, but other than that they remained mostly silent. In the entire month, Izaya never made a single off hand joke, Shizuo never lost his temper, and none of them did anything to get detention. Overall, a sense of tension and fear dictated everything that they did.

A brief moment of relief filled the school when Haruka returned after that long terrible month. She was happily alive and recovering well it seemed. But supposedly she still had some intestinal damage that needed to be fixed surgically. The surgery was incredibly complicated, requiring the fanciest tools, and needed to be accomplished within the month. Thankfully though, she had found a great doctor by the name of Dr. Hazama Kuroo to help her. Her life depended on that doctor's skill. Assuming that he was up to his reputation though, Haruka would make a complete recovery.

The students visited Dr. Kuroo's home that day. It was a dingy home overall, but it had a doctor-like organization to it. It felt like pseudo-doctor Shinra's home, just far less luxurious. The doctor himself was a unique looking man, with two tone hair, stitched up body, and mismatching skin color on his face. That day, all four boys talked personally with this doctor, gave him gifts, and pleaded for him to save their friend. The stoic man assured them fully of the success. The boys felt confident from his strong response that there would be no problems with their Haruka's recovery.

* * *

The day of the surgery finally came, and the boys decided unanimously to skip school and go to the hospital to wish their friend well. They walked to Haruka's room and chatted lightly with her as she lay waiting for the operation. Dr. Hazama joined them as well, assuring all of them of his incredible skill with epic stories of his previous exploits.

However, right before the time of the operation, the cop who had watched Haruka get stabbed suddenly entered the room. A sharp chill seemed to affect the students as he stood next to the doctor and spoke robotically,  
"Mr. Hazama. Or... uh. Blackjack. You are an unlicensed doctor. You may not operate here. If you enter the operating room, I will be forced to arrest you once the surgery is done."

All five students and the doctor stared at him in shock. Shizuo eventually grabbed the officer by the collar and yelled,

"To Hell with you! Why do you need to ruin everything!?"  
However, the surprisingly skilled policeman single handedly overpowered the blond boy and knocked him to the ground. Why, then, had he not help Haruka? The officer spoke again, snickering under his breath:  
"What was it… 20 years for licenseless surgery?"

Dr. Hazama glared at the cop for a while. Then, he took out a massive stash of cash and mumbled,  
"I'm sorry Ms. Takigawa. Please return this to your parents. I've added some too for… well… goodbye."

He then placed the bundle of bills on Haruka's lap and awkwardly walked out. The boys stared at him, petrified at the sudden cold gesture. Kyohei abruptly dashed into the hallway and caught the doctor's arm. He then fell into dokeza position and pleaded with him to stay. It was strange watching the tough guy beg. It was painful. The rest of the boys soon joined him in the pleading. All of them lowered their heads in dokeza, desperately begging. In the end, Haruka herself limped out to beg as well.

However, the cold Dr. Blackjack simply walked away, kicking away the highschoolers' grasps. They all huddled together afterward, devastated by the result.

Suddenly, Haruka grasped her stomach and groaned. This desperate struggle had worsened her condition. The boys carried her gently back to her bed, and called the hospital doctors for help. They then stayed back as the white suited men did their strange medical things.

Later, the boys received the bad news. Haruka's state had worsened dramatically. She would only live for 3 more days or less, as only Dr. Hazama had the skill necessary to save her. They gloomily reentered her room, and tried to cheer her up. She had received the news as well, and had just finished crying.

"Hey Haruka! Cheer up! We'll find you a better doctor!"  
"Kyohei, I already heard my condition from the doctors… There's nobody able to save me but that Blackjack. And he's gone…"  
"But Haruka! …."

The room fell silent. Suddenly Izaya spoke up, forcing a cheerful voice,

"We'll come here every day. We'll spend our time together!"  
"Izaya… But what about school!"  
"Don't worry Haruka-chan! It's only…"

He fell silent. The girl laughed dryly

"It's only a few days. Right?"

Nobody answered. Shizuo then spoke. His normally powerful voice seemed to shake a bit.  
"When are your parents coming?"  
"I don't know. They're in a terrible scheduling mix with their important work or something. Actually, I don't think they'll make it. They never have time."  
"Then we'll stay with you."  
"But what about-"  
"Haruka, we're basically your family. We're not going to goddam stupid school and leaving you here alone!"

Tears rushed to all their eyes. Silently, they agreed to stay. Haruka then turned to a silent Shinra,

"Shinra. I still love you."

He didn't respond.

"Can I ask one thing from you?"

He stayed silent.

"Can you kiss me?"

He looked up at her.

"Please. Just once. You don't have to date me. You don't have to leave your headless girl. Heck, you're not even cheating on her right? 'cause she has no lips, and she doesn't even acknowledge your love?"

The bespectacled boy simply shook his head.  
"I'm sorry Haruka. You know I can't do that. I won't do that."

Shizuo glared at his friend,  
"Shinra, she gave her life for you. Why can't you give her a goddam kiss? I'll help you… we'll help you tell the Rider about it so that-"

He whimpered,  
"Please… forgive me. I can't do it. I dedicated my life for-"

He was cut off by all three of the other boys,  
"**SHINRA**!"

However, he merely turned his back on all his friends and left them, running away from the room as fast as he could. He heard the three boys yell at him to come back, and maybe the sound of Haruka crying. But he would never know.

* * *

The following day, all four boys skipped school as they had planned and met at Raira General. They chatted carelessly about the usual worthless things, and had fun for a while. Izaya's theory of Shizuan homosexuality for Kyohei seemed to have an infinite source of evidence. However, the situation quickly deteriorated as Haruka suddenly asked the same favor of Shinra. The bespectacled boy then left again, saying that he wanted to go to school. He thought he heard crying again. But he would never know.

Shinra arrived to class 3 hours late. However, nobody asked him questions. The teacher didn't even yell at him for being late. They learned about the shogun Tokugawa Ieyasu that day, or something like that. The usually elite student didn't care one bit.

After school, Shinra headed straight for the hospital. His friends were still there, talking about something meaningless again. However, when he entered the room, they all shut up.

Haruka then smiled at him with terribly exhausted eyes. All hope for life and the future were completely gone in them, but a small wish seemed to remain. Shinra blurted out,  
"I-I'm not going to kiss you Haruka."

The girl laughed softly and spoke to him. Her voice was so weak, it sounded like a whisper. And worse, it contained the unmistakable tone of a person who has accepted death.  
"Shinra… I still love you. I know you'll never love me back though… Don't worry about it… I accept that… But that doesn't change that I love you…"

Suddenly she coughed violently. The boys darted to assist her as she painfully continued to speak, wheezing,

"That Celty bitch is so lucky isn't she?"  
She coughed again, this time looking like she might throw up.  
"That… that she gets all your love…even though... she doesn't ask for it... I hope… I… I hope that you win her some day… I hope that she can return to you all the love I had for you."  
She groaned terribly, gagging into the plastic bowl beside her bed.  
"If… If you two ever break up… I will curse the one who's responsible from…"

Kyohei suddenly blurted out,  
"From heaven... Right?"

The girl grinned feebly and responded, "Or hell!"

Kyohei continued, tearing up a bit,  
"Don't you remember our song? You're my angel. You're our angel. You're just going to return to heaven!"

Suddenly, a businessman and businesswoman in suits entered. They must have been her parents. Haruka didn't even glance at them. She stared at the boys,  
"That song was terrible. Why were you guys sooo sappy?"  
Izaya and Shizuo started to cry.  
"But it's definitely my favorite song of all time."

She glanced over at her parents, but didn't say a word. Looking back to the boys, she whispered painfully,  
"You guys are the best family I've ever-"

Nobody knew what she was going to say next. She passed out before she could finish her sentence.

Takigawa Haruka never woke up again.  
Takigawa Haruka died 8 hours later.

12:42 AM Feb. 14 Wed.

Shizuo and Izaya cried by the bed for a while when it happened.

Kyohei and Shinra walked outside. The pseudo doctor took a deep breath. His muscular friend sat down on the bench. A long silence grew, unbroken by any natural or unnatural noises. Suddenly though, the big man roared out in pain. Tears suddenly tricked down his rough cheeks as he broke down completely. Violently, he sobbed and roared and cried and screamed.

Shinra merely stared at this. He never tried to comfort his friend. He simply stared. Kyohei made eye contact once. The bespectacled student didn't have a single emotion on his face. Only, his eyes seemed to glint with a silent hint of yellow. They both stayed there for a while in that state.

Eventually, Shizuo and Izaya came out of the hospital and went home without a word. The other two went home then as well, also without a word. They all walked in separate directions and disappeared into the night.

Even though their homes were roughly in the same direction.

* * *

The next day, all four boys came diligently to school. Nobody questioned them. Nobody talked to them. Everybody knew the graveness of the situation. The group never acted together anymore. Izaya and Shizuo always tried to kill each other when they met. Kyohei secluded himself from others, and read books by himself instead. Shinra went around with that silly mask of a smile of his, but spent any free time throwing scalpels at human outlines drawn on trees...

None of them went to Haruka's funeral. They all received VIP invitations or something like that. But none of them went. In fact, none of them even visited her grave. They merely noted the empty desk in room 3-C, where they met the hot new girl but half a year ago.

* * *

_To Be Continued._

_What do you think?_

_Nothing important here for the story, just Author's rants._

_How do you think I did for a tragic flashback? Enough? Not enough details? Did the sappiness take away from the angst? How can I improve? **Please** tell me in the comments or PM or something like that. (Don't mail me personal letters though. Wait... you know my address!?)_

_Next chapter should come fairly soon, as it is already written, and only needs minor editing. My personal life has been turbulent recently, so updates have been slow. Trust me, all my projects are alive, well, and will be updated when I have free time. I apologize to my undying fanbase (of like 2 members...) for the delay._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello Readers!_

_Just in case you didn't know by now, Dr. Blackjack is a real fictional character from another series. Look up 'Dr. Blackjack' on google images for a detailed picture._

**DISCLAIMER: This entire story is typed in the same font. So is every other story on FanFiction. I do not own Durarara! Or Ikebukuro**

* * *

Celty couldn't move. She felt ashamed that she never knew of the dark past that her friends and lover had had. That the random chick in the front row of the DRRR concert was Shinra's greatest admirer. That Shinra had rejected that girl even at her deathbed for the Dullahan's sake.

She now understood why the handcuffs were necessary. Kyohei was crying uncontrollably, and he would be harming himself if he could. Blood dripped from where his nails dug into his palm. Shizuo was in much the same way. The two toughest men in Ikebukuro were overwhelmed with emotion.

She then noticed that another pair of handcuffs should have been there. Izaya had started to punch himself terribly.  
"If I had only held back that one gay joke… If I had just kept my sorry trap shut… Shizuo and I could have stopped it all…"

Celty tried to comfort him, but was immediately distracted by a larger problem. Shizuo pulled his handcuffs out of the table with a violent roar, attempting to hurt himself as well...  
"If I had just kept my cool at you! If I had any sense of self control! I could have been there to beat the shit out of that thug!"

Kyohei followed,  
"If I had not wimped out of some cold! I would have been there!"

Celty bound all of the men with her shadows.  
{THERE'S NO POINT IN DWELLING IN THE PAST GODDAMIT!}

They all calmed down.

"Celty, that's all. Make all you will for that."  
{And what happened to that Blackjack?}  
"As an experienced underground doctor, he's pretty good with hiding his tracks. Even I, Orihara Izaya, can't get anything on him."  
"Shinra said that he met him a few times. Although all he'll tell us is that the bastard shows no remorse."

The Dullahan trembled.  
{I need to go home!}

* * *

Shinra stared at the students on the ground. The boys begging for the sake of their girl. The shy and silent girl with reddish eyes, black hair, (and big breasts).

Harsh words rang in his head,  
{"What was it… 20 years for licenceless surgery?"}  
The image of those swirling little heart's burned in his head…

He clenched his teeth. Goddam 20 years, he wouldn't even last 20 days. But, but its a small price for… for this. So simple…  
{"I'm sorry Ms. Takigawa…"}

That day, he had promised to become the doctor who wouldn't run. That day 7 years ago.

He glared at the students with his powerful brown eyes. What was it that was holding him back? What was he scared of? Why couldn't he say the easiest answer!?  
"Don't worry. I'll save you."

The kids looked up, a glimmer in their faces.

"Go get a spot in Tokyo Central Hospital. I'll join their team. I'll operate on you as soon as possible. I'll remove your cancer."

Massive smiles of relief exploded on the students' faces as they bowed in gratitude in front of him. Smiles that he was robbed of 7 years ago.

They left the park, chatting cheerfully about school or something. The doctor spoke to himself as he futilely tried to calm his trembling hands.  
"This is how it should be. This is how it needs to be."

The image of those cute little hearts faded into the darkness of his mind.  
A single tear rolled down his cheek.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHGGGGGG!"  
The bespectacled man threw his last scalpel toward the tree 50 yards away. He watched angrily as the blade sped fluidly directly toward the human outline and buried its entire blade portion, as well as half of its handle, into the thick hard trunk. The tool stuck immovably just to the left of the figure's neck.

The place where an aggressor's heart would be.

* * *

Celty Sturluson arrived home at 1 AM. As expected, Shinra was fast asleep. She gently got into bed next to him. That stupid smiley face had seen so much trouble. She put her hand on his head, but accidentally woke him up. The doctor smiled at her,  
"Welcome home Celty."

"Its kind of late. Even for you."

{I'm sorry. I had a long talk with some friends.}

Her PDA had run out of battery and was useless. But Shinra could always read her thoughts.

"So now you know…"  
{Yeah}  
"I'm sorry I didn't tell you."  
{I don't blame you. It was… tough.}

A silence followed.  
The Dullahan clenched her love tightly in her arms. She really loved him. So much, that she'd want to shout it out for the entire city to hear.

The doctor responded gently to her implied comment.  
"I love you too Celty. I really do."

They exchanged those two phrases a lot that night as they finally made love to each other...

It was a wonderful thing. The Dullahan reveled in every last second of it. Shinra was here for her. She could feel every bit of him. on top of her, beside her, above her, beneath her… everywhere. His warm tender skin pressed tightly against hers. His lively breaths rolled joyfully down her back. His powerful arms held her squeaming body as it trembled with ecstasy. Every small bit of him was here for her. And he was here for her only. This was the culmination of 20 years of waiting. This was the joy that would bind them together forever.

All her muscles clenched tight as a massive wave of indescribable energy coursed through her body. The tension rose and rose until she saw in tunnel vision. It all exploded into a fireball of pleasure just as her man slumped down, exhausted.

The Dullahan tightly embraced him. He was solid, and very heavy. Like, 60kg heavy. But none of it bothered her in the least, as she gently fell asleep.

She really loved him.

* * *

The next morning, Celty woke up very late. Like, 9 AM late. The long stories by the boys and the intimate lovemaking with Shinra had apparently tired her out immensely. Funny how a Dullahan had human sleep tendencies.

The doctor had already left for work, as expected with this time. Although, this was the first time that his usual breakfast making racket had not woken her up. She had no scheduled work today, and thus decided to watch something on TV. She had some good recordings left after all, like that one Game Show where they spin people on top of radio towers.

She then noticed a blue piece of paper laying on the dinner table. It was the kind that always had those super embarrassing messages that Shinra left when he had to leave early or return late. She picked it up and read it, silently giggling to herself. Although they were incredibly embarrassing to read, they somehow made her happy.

* * *

_My beloved Celty,_

_I will be gone for a while. Maybe 20 years, maybe even longer. I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you about it. I'm happy that we were able to finally show our love last night though. I really do love you. But now its time for me to help another love. I'm going to do what Hazama was too scared to do._

_Shinra_

* * *

It took a while for her to understand what this meant. Was it hyperbole? It could just be an exaggeration for a long-ish 20-hour project that would mean he wouldn't be back for dinner. Or at the most, 20 days or something for an overseas trip right? There must be some kind of long big project that took that long. But it did mention Hazama... Blackjack. And Blackjack being scared of 20 years could only mean one thing…

She stared to tremble. This was just too cruel.

She grabbed her phone to call him. It was still out of battery.

Cursing to herself, she ran to the charger. There she found that Shinra had left his phone at home, probably because he wouldn't need it.

The Dullahan collapsed to the floor. Was life just going to take away her Shinra only hours after it revealed his full glory to her? Was life just going to steal her greatest and only love away?

A cold blue piece of paper had robbed away her joy.

She felt alone. The apartment felt so sickeningly huge when she was alone. And cold. And stiff.

Nothing was alive. Cold, meaningless noises blared from the hard lifeless TV in place of the doctor's happy monologues. Stiff, dead leather took the place of his warm caring hugs. Metallic electronics substituted themselves for his obsessive, yet cute comments.

She cried.

She cursed herself for waking up so late. She could have stopped him. She could have convinced him against it. If nothing else… she could have given him a proper send off. But she had woken up late. And her Shinra was gone.

She cursed herself for walking away from that concert years ago. Why had embarrassment gotten the best of her? Why couldn't she have accepted his love earlier? Why?

But there was no changing things now. Time didn't stop.

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

_Author's Ramblings_

_What did you think? To say the truth, non-action scenes like these are so hard... The love scene was the hardest. Please tell me how I did. I'll rewrite it if it wasn't satisfactory. The next chapter should come fairly soon. The rough draft for it was much better than the rough draft for this one. But good writing still takes time for me, and I'm tackling multiple projects at once. Don't rush me..._

_I want to ramble longer, but that may spoil the story... See ya till then!_

_Please comment, and leave criticism, praise, or suggestions. PM's are nice too. Follows and Favs are awesome._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello Readers!_

_Welcome to Chapter 5. This chapter has heavy references to one of my other stories. It is an earlier work of mine (still in progress at the time of writing), named _Shogun Rouge: The Angel of Ikebukuro. _Although I would appreciate it if you read the entire thing, Chapter 6 is the all you need to read for the context of this story. It is an isolated flashback chapter, so you don't need to read the first 5 to understand it either.__  
_

_That was a rather long Author's note... Rest is at the bottom._

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Durarara!**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

The cool wind blew cheerfully through the streets of Eastern Ikebukuro, as birds chirped in the early morning sun. Here, commuters exited a packed bus as they headed towards their various worksites. One of these sites was the sturdy stone structure that dominated the area. Wide and menacing, Tokyo Central Hospital reminded the people of a European Gothic cathedral. Pointed arches and sculpted facades drew powerful lines that all pointed vertically upward. Multiple towers of various heights then drew attention towards the center of the edifice. There, a single tall pillar rose up in a fashion not unlike the peak of a mountain range. And on this vertex rested the magnificent scarlet 'H', signifying the building's solemn purpose.

Two white-coated figures stood facing each other at the back of this Hospital. One, a dignified old fellow with a prominent '1' emblazoned on his back, stood near the middle of the heavy set entrance stairs. The other, a young bespectacled man with clenched fists hidden in his pockets, stared at him from the neatly trimmed grass that grew directly facing it. A tense atmosphere surrounded the two, secluding them from the comfortable morning air.

"Long time no see, #868."

The young doctor calmly listened to the old man speak.

"I'd be lying if I told you that we missed you. You know, you caused quite a bit of damage with your silly actions that day."

The bespectacled man still kept silent.

"I advise you as the surgeon chief, the post I would have gotten much earlier if it weren't for your folly. Be gone! I will get you arrested on the spot if you stay any longer! Licenceless doctors can get years in prison you know…"

Finally, Shinra spoke, filling his words with an almost electric charge,

"You seem to dislike me."  
"Hah! I hate your guts #868! There's a reason why your number is now considered cursed!"  
"Would you like to get rid of me?"  
"I already have! Although you still leach away from us in the underground!"  
"Do I still cause you problems?"  
"Of course! We'd be so much more profitab-"

Shinra jumped into the main topic,

"Do you want to make a deal?"

Surgeon #1 responded skeptically,  
"With you? The unlicensed underground piece of scum that is the main reason for me not being in the hospital-chief's chair?"

The young doctor clenched his trembling hands tightly, but continued speaking calmly,  
"If you let me use the operating room here,"  
"eh?"  
"If you let me. You can call the cops on me. 20 years for licenseless surgery right?

The old man broke out in laughter,  
"You!? Really!? You won't last 20 DAYS in prison, you weakling! You'll be-"  
"I know."

A tensed silence followed. Not even the birds dared to chirp as the morning wind silently died down.  
"No you don't."  
"Yes I do."  
"You'll DIE."

Shinra took a deep breath,  
"Unlike you, I am a doctor."

They glared at each other.

"You don't have a license unlike-"

"What are you? Do you even care what a doctor is? As a doctor, I tackle any and all risks to life that my skill can. I help a person whose health is not in good shape, and I receive the proper reward for it. Isn't that the essence of what a doctor is?

Oh, and your puny little threats of death don't even worry me. In the underground, where laws and the police hold no power, I assured my best effort with my life ALL THE TIME. I never had puny law gimmicks to protect me. And this isn't by any means the closest to death I've ever been either! Have you ever done open-heart surgery while a pistol was shoved against your head? Have you ever removed a bullet from a man while riding in a van chased by armed Italian mafia? Have you ever seen a yakuza boss load his pistol as your patient's hear rate monitor flats out? That was only this week's work for me you know… and you know what it means that I'm still here alive. But I digress.

There are many people out there you know. Among them people in strange conditions that seem hopeless to many but can still be saved. This isn't a question of money. This isn't a question of personal safety, or risk, or convenience. Yeah, you can cuddle up in your big office chair, only tackling easy no risk operations that return the most rewards. But what do you do when you see a patient who you can fix up, but doesn't fit into your corrupt little system eh? Are you just going to abandon them and let them die? Just like that man from the car crash 5 years ago? What if the man came to you personally, trusting that you would deliver him from death? ANSWER ME!"

The old man muttered,  
"But... but I have a family. I can't just… I need to be-"  
"So do I. And so did the man on platform #3 that day, Dr. Tanaka."

The man flinched as he heard his real name called for the first time.

"What did you think you were doing Tanaka, when you took the Hippocratic oath? That you were blabbering off some symbolic archaic collection of words that would start your 'successful' career filled with bags upon bags of 'honestly earned' money!?

You think you became a god or something? Like the ancient Greeks thought of all doctors? Well… I did. Even though I never officially did take the oath. People lend us their lives. They surrender EVERYTHING to us, and hope that we will give it back to them, albeit in a little better shape. Things that gods usually do in stories right? But… what do you do when a man who trusts you comes to seek a cure again? And... what if you have to give something up to help him in the process… Are you going to abandon the duties of a god and only reap the benefits? Sometimes… you… need to … accept what you are… faced with. That's why… I'm… here."

Shinra's voice faltered with his last few sentences. The man named Tanaka then spoke defiantly,  
"Very Well then! This conversation was sickening. But I allow you to do exactly as you please! A policeman and our lawyer will be waiting for you once you finish. Good Luck #868, or Shogun 666 or whatever you are called now!"

The young man glared at him with his bold, determined eyes. They radiated a fierce determination and power that intimidated Tanaka even more than those dreaded golden eyes did so many years ago.

"My name is Kishitani Shinra. Doctor Kishitani Shinra to be formal. I hope you never forget it. Mister Tanaka."

Tanaka snickered dryly and quickly walked away. He could not stand any longer in the presence of that thing.

(A/N, A doctor calling another doctor 'mister' is the highest form of disgrace possible)

* * *

The wind rose again and the birds resumed chirping as if nothing had happened. Shinra filled up his lungs with the fresh morning air. He knew that it was most likely the last draft of freedom that he'd enjoy for the rest of his life, as a short, dark future awaited him next.

He looked back at the loud busy roads of Tokyo. Those streets that he had spent his life milling around in seemed to be beckoning for him to return. Somewhere, Shizuo, Izaya, and Kyohei were living their chaotic lives. Somewhere, his favorite sushi chef was delivering orders, probably adding a few extra salmon rolls in the process. Somewhere, a couple was on their first date. Somewhere… a Dullahan slept peacefully, affected by the deep sedative he had developed on Shizuo during his Raijin days. He'd never see her cute little hearts ever again…

"Celty, I really do love you."

With those words, Shinra slowly faced the doors of Tokyo Central again. Those heavyset employee only doors looked awfully similar to Medieval prison doors. Symbolically, entering those would seal his fate for good.

**A fate that he could easily escape.**

He remembered the fake weak smile on Haruka's face that last evening. Her death set by that cowardly Blackjack. He remembered Kyohei's reaction to her death that night. The tragedy created by that traitor Blackjack. He remembered Shizuo and Izaya's heartbroken heads slumped by the bed. Angry that they could do nothing about the fleeing Blackjack.

**Blackjack had escaped his fate.**

Anri would smile again though, strongly, and for real. Mikado won't have to cry like a devastated lover. And Masaomi would rattle off more of his disastrously terrible jokes. 'Cause their doctor won't cower at the fear of unjust punishment. Their doctor will carry through on all he promised to do.

**But Celty.**

The doctor clenched his teeth. They had enjoyed their time. Their love story was finished. The curtain had fallen on the brief yet finished play. And it wasn't a tragedy. It had ended a comedy. A happy ending. It was good. He knew it. He was sure of it. He was sure of it.

Their play's curtain had not even risen yet. And it had the potential to turn into the worst kind of tragedy. The tragedy where the actress dies before the curtain rises. The tragedy that ends before it begins.

Shinra glared at the gates again. There was no more need for remembering the past and wishing to return to it. A cold 20-year jail cell awaited him for that.

He walked up the dirty stone steps.  
It was shorter than it looked.  
He opened the door.  
It was heavier that he had thought.  
He walked into the bleak blue hallway.  
It was more depressing than he had remembered.  
He saw the other staff scurry along.  
They were so robotic in what they did.

He heard the door shut behind him.  
The door that would not release him freely.

Shinra's shoes echoed coldly in the halls. His long coat wavered elegantly as he forced himself forward.

He was the doctor now. His fingers twitched and danced busily as he reviewed the routine procedures in his mind. Incomprehensible mutterings left his lips as he thought of all the possible complications. His heart pumped faster and faster as he got closer and closer to the scene of action. Oh, he felt so alive!

**It was time to do his job.**

**He would not fail.**

* * *

_**To Be Continued**_

* * *

_This Chapter was meant to follow the thoughts of the underground doctor as he walks toward a certain death, and to depict his will to force his indecisive heart to accept it. How did it go? Also, I noticed that I put Raira instead of Raijin for my previous chapters. Fixed!_

_Anyway, there is definitely more to come! Thank you, my faithful fans! And don't get too impatient with me! I have the story finished up already, so I won't go off on tangents that would ruin the main plot. I am merely uploading chapters as they get polished up enough. How much is left? What happens to ****? Well... answering that would spoil the suspense right? I guess I'll stop my cheerful rambling before it ruins the mood. Baccano! ending to the rescue!_

* * *

**_What's next on Black/White?_**


End file.
